She Will Be Loved
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Songfic Oneshot - Mayura asks Loki to her graduation ball. And then everything starts... R


**I can't help it! I just love them together... It's not revied, ok? So, please, be gentle with my grammar errors!**

**Oh! I almost forgot:  
- I do not own MLR - and it's so sad...  
- I do not own the song _She wil be loved _- it's from Maroon 5**

**But I own this fic... and it's too sad!**

**Remember:  
- **normal pov  
**-**_ Loki's memories about the last night  
**- song**_

**Enjoy minna!**

**Tsuki Koorime**

* * *

**She Will Be Loved**

Loki looks at the mansion's door. Again.

But only the rain is knocking his door.

He breathes softly. The last night was cursing his mind, and he can see that entire scene in front of his eyes.

_"So, where are you going tonight, Mayura?"_

_She was wearing a beautiful and long red dress, with her pink hair in a coqué, with two locks of hair falling beside her face._

_"Here, Loki-kun."_

_The girl extended a piece of blue paper to the boy. He accepted, opening the paper. It was an inviting to her graduation's ball. He looked at her, with curious eyes. Was she asking a twelve years old boy to be her company in the ball?_

_"It's for your ball, Mayura. Why are you giving me?"_

_"Because I couldn't find anyone else that I wanted to be with me there, Loki-kun!"_

_Yes, she was._

_"What about Narugami? Kaitou-san?"_

_"Why don't you wanna go with me, Loki-kun?"_

_The softly smile disappeared, giving space to a pair of worried and painful eyes. How could he escape from them? He tried and tried so many times, in so many ways... but she always wins. She always makes him loses his mind and his safety heart._

_Well, it could be funny._

_'It's gonna hurt' - he fought, before a compliment sigh._

_"Nobody wanted to go with you, didn't they?"_

_She gave a nervous laugh, pushing the trickiest god to the stairways._

_"C'mon, Loki-kun! We're late!"_

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen**_

_**She had some trouble with herself**_

_**He was always there to help her**_

_**She always belonged to someone else**_

Loki sighed.

That ball. Yes, he was right. That hurt. He couldn't stand seeing her to dance with Koutaro-kun all the night along. So he went away, without a word. He didn't say goodbye to her. Why does this feeling have to hurt so much!

When he was closing the mansion's door behind him, he saw a pair of pink eyes. Looking at him in shock, trembling under the rain.

He can almost feel this eyes under him again.

_"Mayura?"_

_The girl ran to him, her eyes drowned in tears. She was somehow afraid, with her chest moving high up and down fast, her mouth half-open searching some air, trying some words that just didn't want to be heard._

_"You left me there alone, Loki-kun."_

_He looked at her with angry eyes, although he didn't want to do that._

_"You weren't alone."_

_"But you left anyway! I was afraid... what if... what if he..."_

_Loki already knew the end of her sentence. What if that 'strange guy' couldn't bring him back this time? But, well, he could. And he would._

_Because her softly smile always makes him come back._

_"I won't go away, Mayura. Never."_

_She smiled and hugged him tight, whispering in his ears._

_"I can't make it without you, Loki-kun."_

_**I drove for miles and miles**_

_**And wound up at your door**_

_**I've had you so many times but somehow**_

_**I want more**_

And then, she showed her ring. Koutaro had asked her hand.

Loki walks to the door. He can't open it. It's raining and he doesn't want to know. It's late and she is not in the mansion.

Did she accept him?

Loki opens the door, crossing the line to outside in a hurry. He runs in the path to her temple. He knows that. He's going there. He's going to see her.

He's going to kill his heart.

But does it matter? She needs to be happy. And she can't do it without him by her side.

He needs to be there, when she says yes. He needs to be her protector, her guard. Her back angel. The one who grant her wishes.

Her trickiest shadow.

He stops in front of the stairways, feeling the rain pounding his hair.

_**I don't mind spending everyday**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**She will be loved**_

_"Are you going to accept it, Mayura?"_

_He tried his best smile. She needed that. She looked so confused... but happy. She was happy, wasn't she? She needed to be._

_He was crying inside just for that._

_"I don't know. He's really special for me, you know? But... do you think that I can really marry someone and make this person happy?"_

_He bit his lip, smiling larger. How can she ask that? To him? He loved her so much. And maybe, he loved her even more because her endless naïve._

_"Of course you can, Mayura. And if he won't be happy, be sure he's a completely fool."_

_She laughed._

_Yes, that was why he was here. To hear that sound. He didn't need the kingdom of Gods. He didn't need revenge on anyone. He just needs that sound, playing trough his ears._

_"Thank you, Loki-kun!"_

_And she smiled at him again._

_**Tap on my window knock on my door**_

_**I want to make you feel beautiful**_

_**I know I tend to get so insecure**_

_**It doesn't matter anymore**_

He blinked. The Mayura's papa is walking in his direction.

"She's not here."

He looked worried, and somehow it seams he's blaming, again, the entire fault in Loki.

"What happened?"

"Don't talk like you don't know!"

"But I don't!"

Mr. Daidouji whispered high. Why does his child must to be so complicated? He looked at the street. In the corner, the figure of Koutaro is becoming more and more visible.

"Go now, boy. I just know she is running from that one over there."

Loki looks at the corner and recognizes the rich boy slight. But why is Mayura running from him! She must be confused again. She must get in troubles, walking alone trough the city with her - usually - chaotic mind out in space.

He nods and disappears, walking down the left street.

He knows exactly where she's going to.

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**_

_**It's compromise that moves us along**_

**_My heart is full and my door's always open_**

_**You come anytime you want**_

_"Will you be here?"_

_She asked softly, standing up._

_"Why I wouldn't?"_

_He smiled at her, this time, sincerely._

_"I need you here, Loki. I don't mind if I can't marry or go to the college. But you supported me. You gave me strength... it's hard to say and..." She smiled "I can see it's hard for you to believe that I'm not a so dizzy girl."_

_"Mayura, I know who you are."_

_She has a different look. A different air passing through that lips..._

_"Maybe I don't know who you really are, Loki... but I believe in you."_

_He opened his mouth, but he couldn't say anything. How much of him did she...?_

_She opened the door, and jus whispered before leaving:_

_"Thanks for staying, Loki-sama."_

_**I know where you hide**_

_**Alone in your car**_

_**Know all of the things that make you who you are**_

_**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**_

_**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**_

He sighed in relief.

"Mayura."

She is there, in the same park from years ago. She turned back, looking at him with a sad smile upon her face.

"He's not coming, isn't he, Loki-kun?"

Loki nods, in a negative answer.

"Were you waiting for him?"

"Iie. I was waiting for you."

She gives him a huge smile, walking closely.

"He never will come. Because he's already here, isn't he, Loki?"

Loki stares at her eyes, even more dangerously near of his.

"How long, Mayura!"

She pretends not to hear.

"I waited for so long... because I fought I loved him. Because he gave me back the most important thing for me. You. And then... then you are the one who gave me back all the things that I though I lost when you're gone. You stayed. Why, Loki-kun?"

She stops rightly in front of him.

"Who?"

She laughed.

"Kaitou-kun. Or I have to say, Freyr-kun. Last night, in the ball, after you left me. He didn't know what to do with my tears, Loki... because I... I was so frightened! I fought I did something wrong again to make you go! I... I didn't know what to think... So he told me all the true, while walked me to your house. He knew you loved me."

Loki's eyes trembles, surprised.

"Show me, Loki."

"My true form?"

"I don't care about it!" she screams, her eyes full of tears. "Just show me that's true... that you really love me."

_**Tap on my window,**_

_**Knock on my door**_

_**I wanna make you feel beautiful**_

He closes his eyes, feeling his body turning back to normal. Loki opens the green eyes, staring at a happy and tearful female face. She opens her mouth, gasping some word that just doesn't spill out, her lips trembling lightly.

He doesn't give her time, and put his mouth on hers, kissing her deeply and passionately.

Hands hold her tight. She can't go away.

Lips saying a lot of feelings in her mouth that just she can hear.

All his body and soul is claiming for the love he silenced for so long...

"It's raining, Mayura."

"I love you too, Loki-kun."

And she smiles. He already knew that was the reason he is going for. But now, the trickiest god finally knows why she smiles so softly at him.

She knows how much she's loved back for him.

_**I don't mind spending everyday**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved **_

**_And she will be loved_**

**- Owari -**


End file.
